


Stranded with You

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on Stranded Deep, M/M, Mark and Jack are stranded, Septiplier - Freeform, Yes they both played it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are stranded after their airplane crashes on a deserted island.Together,they try to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jack,look.I got us martinis,"Mark called.Jack grinned and grabbed the glass from his friend's hand."Ya know,it's great that we were able to go to Pax together,"he stated."Yep.And I can't wait to see your apartment in Ireland,"Mark replied.He sat down in his seat next to Jack."Pax was great,wasn't it?"he asked."Yeah.I always love to meet everyone.It makes me happy,"Jack noted."Me too."They clinked their glasses."Look at us.In a private plane,"Jack said."It feels like we're kings."Mark laughed."Well,I'm already a king.I'm king of the squirrels."Jack shook his head."Okay,Mr.King."He downed the drink and immediately felt sleepy."I'm just gonna take a nap,"he said.He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.Mark got his bag from next to him and took out his laptop.He messed around on it,checking comments and messaging friends.Soon,he felt too tired.Pax had been a long weekend.He tried to stay awake,but soon drifted off as well.

"Mark.Mark,wake up!"Jack spoke nervously."What happened?"Mark looked around.The plane was shaking violently."Jack,what the hell is going on?"Mark questioned."I think the planes going ta crash!"Jack replied."Oh shit!"Mark cried."What're we going to do?"He never got an answer.The lights in the plane flickered off.And they were plunged into darkness.

Mark opened his eyes.All he saw was water.They were underwater.Mark's heart pounced in his chest.He looked around and found a large hole in the side of the plane.He swam towards it.Mark popped out of the water and filled his lungs with air.He looked around for Jack.But the Irishsman nowhere to be found."Jack!"Mark shouted.Then he remembered that Jack had told him that he wasn't a good swimmer.Mark dove underwater and searched for his friend.His lungs burned,so he swam back to the surface."Jack,where are you?!"he cried.He dove under again.Then he spotted a dark figure not too far away from him.It was Jack.Mark grabbed his friend and pulled him to the surface.Jack was unconscious,but still breathing.Mark spotted a raft.Holding on to Jack,he went in the direction of the raft.He got in and pulled Jack in with him.Off in the distance was the outline of an island.He grabbed the paddle that was attached to the raft and paddled to the island.

Mark docked the raft at a big rock.He got out and looked around."Oh god,what happened?"came the Irish voice behind him.Mark turned and saw Jack sitting up."Good,you're awake,"Mark said."Yeah,I'm awake.Now what the hell happened?" "The plane crashed.I got us to this island,"Mark replied.Jack nodded.seemingly in wonder."Wait,how's anyone going to find us?"he asked suddenly.Mark stopped."I...I don't know,"he responded.Jack got out of the raft and stood next too Mark."I'm scared,"he whispered."Me too,"Mark said."This is almost exactly like the game Stranded Deep,"Jack stated.Mark nodded."Yeah.I guess so." "What do we do,"Jack asked."I don't know,but I'm so tired,"Mark responded."So am I.And almost drowning doesn't help me,"Jack noted.Mark cringed a little on the inside.He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he didn't save Jack."We've got to find some sort of shelter,"Mark stated."How about those palm trees over there?They seem good enough to me."Mark nodded."Hopefully it won't rain."They headed over to the trees and laid down under them."Well,this has been a crazy day,"Jack said."Craziest day of my life,"Mark replied.Both fell asleep after a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke up with a start.It wasn't a dream.They were really on a deserted island.He noticed that Jack wasn't beside him.He sat up."Jack?"he called."Sorry,I was walking around,"Jack answered.He walked up next to Mark."There are a lot trees here.We could build a better shelter than what we have now."He pointed to the sorry looking palm trees."But what can we build it with?"Mark asked."Plenty of rocks too.If we sharpen them,we could make tools."Mark was surprised at how well Jack was handling things."I guess playing Stranded Deep really gave you some pointers on living on an island,"he said."Yeah,I guess so,"Jack replied."Come on.We need to get started."Mark got up and followed Jack.

"Grab some rocks and bang them together, "Jack instructed."For how long?"Mark asked."Until one of them is sharp enough to cut something,"Jack replied.Mark picked up two rocks and bashed them against each other.Finally,one was sharp enough.He tested it out on a tree.It would take a few swings,but when attached to a branch,he could make an axe."Good job,"Jack said."Thanks,"Mark responded.He continued to chop at the tree he had tested it out on.After ten minutes,he had formed a good sized stick to use for the handle of the axe.

"I'm going to keep chopping.You should go find some food,"Mark said.Jack nodded.He put down the hammer he made,and walked over to the shore."Hey,crabs!"he exclaimed.Mark smiled.He knew what they were going to have for dinner.

Mark gathered up some sticks for the fire.Both of them had learned after last night that it could get really cold when it got dark.After finding a good enough pile,he headed back to the little campsite."Look,I got the supports and roof made,"Jack stated.Mark smiled.Jack was really good at building things."And I got stuff for the fire,"Mark said."Do ye know how to build a fire?"Jack asked."Um,no.I was hoping you did."Jack sighed."Well,I guess we'll learn together."

After a few tries,they finally got a fire going."That took ages,"Mark noted."No kidding.I didn't know that creating a fire was such hard work,"Jack responded."Who's going ta be the cook?" "You,"Mark replied."I can't cook to save my life."Jack shot him a look."Poor choice of words."Jack cooked the crabs and they ate."Since I made the roof already,we can sleep in the shelter,"Jack suggested."Okay."They finished their meal and with nothing left to do,went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on both Jack and Mark's playthrough of the game "Stranded Deep".


End file.
